robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ajjay
Ajjay was a heavyweight robot which fought in the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. It competed exclusively in a Wild Card Warriors battle against Series 4 Grand Finalist Stinger, which it lost on a split judges' decision. Design Ajjay was a circular grey and red robot armed with a set of four flailing arms mounted on its body. These flails were initially intended to form part of a full-body spinner, where they would extend and retract in and out of the robot's body, but the mechanism failed to work as intended, so the robot was converted into a sit-and-spin type before it fought. Ajjay boasted good speed, agility and pushing power in its only battle, but suffered from poor control as a result of the team's lack of experience in the arena. The Team Ajjay was built by John Shepherd, who was based in Tilehurst, Reading. He was joined by his son-in-law Liam Ryan for Ajjay's only battle on Robot Wars, who controlled the robot. Robot History Extreme Series 1 Ajjay fought Stinger in the first Wild Card Warriors battle of the series, with the team expressing confidence in the pits about potentially beating the Series 4 Grand Finalist. It started by driving round Stinger and spinning over a flame jet, before ramming Stinger and trying to get its spinning flails to work. With its weapon failing to operate as intended, Ajjay rammed Stinger again twice more, toppling it over and pushing it close to the wall as it slammed into the pit release button. It backed away, slamming into Stinger again, only to drive into a CPZ and narrowly escape an attack from Sir Killalot. Ajjay dodged Stinger as it tried to hit the newcomer with its mace, but mistakenly backed into Sir Killalot, who grabbed hold of it with his jaws and lifted it before letting it go and allowing Ajjay to escape. It promptly spun over the Flame Pit and around the arena, before slamming into Stinger again and dodging more of its mace attacks, despite lingering close to the side walls. Eventually, Stinger was caught by Sir Killalot after it too backed into his CPZ, and was lifted and carried across the arena before being dumped over the wall seconds after 'cease' was called. The battle went to the judges, who voted 2-1 in favour of Stinger despite this late attack from Sir Killalot. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Critter.jpg|Critter, the team's 2002 Techno Games entry cyborg.png|Cyborg, the team's 2003 Techno Games entry The team also competed in Techno Games 2002, entering the Heavyweight Sprint event with Critter, which lost its first race to eventual champion Scuttle B-Squared.Techno Games 2002, Episode 1 Critter's successor, Cyborg, was also built for the Heavyweight Sprint event, and competed in the 2003 Techno Games. Although Cyborg once again lost to Scuttle B-Squared, only two robots participated in the event in the show's final year, meaning Cyborg was awarded a silver medal. Trivia *Of all the Wild Card Warriors, Ajjay was the only one to only appear in one episode. *It was also the only one whose team did not compete in a UK Championship. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Extreme only competitors Category:Wild Card Warriors Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots from Berkshire Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 1 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 1